themissingbookseriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Leonid Sednev
'''Leonid Ivanovich Sednev' is a fifteen-year-old former kitchen boy for the Russian Imperial Family. He is also a good friend of Gavin Danes, who was originally Alexei Romanov. Leonid appears in Risked and Rescued, serving as the protagonist in the latter. ''The Missing Series Risked Jonah first sees Leonid playing toy soldiers with Alexei (Gavin inside his tracer). After they finish, Alexei changes history by giving Leonid half of his toy soldiers, which never happens in original time. However, he accidentally also gives him the Elucidator, which was disguised as a toy soldier. Leonid is seen again when he appears in the cellar, looking to warn Alexei of the guards' intention of killing his family after overhearing them discussing it. Immediately afterward, Leonid is taken by a guard who threatens to shoot him, which the guard does in retaliation of Chip doing the same to Yurovsky. Leonid, still trapped by the guard, pleads that he is only interested in returning Alexei's toy soldiers, which gives Jonah and Katherine hope in finding the lost Elucidator. Gary and Hodge suddenly freeze time to kidnap Jonah, Katherine, Chip, Daniella McCarthy (originally Anastasia Romanova), and Gavin; to send them to future and sell them as babies. When the latter two convince them to save their family, Gary and Hodge decide to kidnap Maria Romanova and Leonid also, deeming them "worth it" and "valuable" enough to sell. Gary and Hodge then send the seven children forward through time, who begin to unage into babies. However, Jonah manages to stop the process before it's too late, by sending them back to 1918 with the limited Elucidator, which he managed to find among Leonid's soldiers. Upon returning to 1918, Jonah as a toddler uses the same Elucidator to make the Imperial Family invisible, which also notifies the Time Agency of what is happening in 1918 due to the huge change in history. Gary and Hodge are forced to flee from the cellar without the children, and the latter restores everybody's age and unfreezes time before they leave. Leonid, along with Chip, Daniella, Maria, and a wounded Gavin; is rescued from the cellar by Katherine, who returned to 1918 for them after being previously rescued with Jonah by JB. In the epilogue, Daniella mentions to Gavin and Jonah that Angela DuPre has agreed to take in Leonid and Maria. Rescued The events of ''Rescued are told from Leonid's point of view. With Jonah and Gavin still recovering from their bullet wounds in a futuristic hospital, Katherine, Chip, and Daniella stay in the Time Hollow with Leonid and Maria, where they attempt to prepare them for life in the twenty-first century. However, Leonid begins to feel anxious and uncomfortable about living in the twenty-first century. When JB is about to send everybody to the twenty-first century. Leonid hijacks JB's Elucidator to send himself back to 1918. While in 1918, Leonid attempts to rescue Clothilde, a former maid to the Imperial Family whom he loved, however she is too weak and depressed to join him. JB sends Daniella and Maria back to 1918 to comfort him and the two successfully convince him to give twenty-first century life a try. Appearances * Risked (Book Six) * Rescued (Protagonist, Short Story) Category:Risked Category:Supporting Character